1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel wire form for displaying clothing. More specifically, the wire forms of this invention display the human torso, especially the female torso, in three dimensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hangers or solid forms, such as mannequins are known in the garment industry for the display, transport, or storage of garments. Solid forms including mannequins are costly to make, difficult to transport, and impossible to store compactly. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,244,131 and 4,739,911 are examples of such forms.
Most wire hangers or stands show an outline of the garment in a plane without any depth dimension. U.S. Pat. Nos. 766,250, 1,929,284, 4,542,838 and 5,022,569 are hangers for displaying of clothing in a plane. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,998,903, 4,109,838, and 4,917,278 use detachable loops or arches for displaying a full skirt, they do not display the female bust contour. As a result, female garments displayed on such hangers cannot fully display the garment's design and details.
Therefore, there is a need for an economically-produced wire form showing the human torso, especially the female torso, and fully displaying the design and details of a woman's garment. It is the object of this invention to provide such a wire form. A further object of this invention is to store a garment without being wrinkled or flattened during storage and transport. Yet another object is to provide a wire form that is light in weight and that can be stacked compactly. Many other features of the present invention will become apparent from reading the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings.